Midnight tears and love
by PrincessZela
Summary: After Ichigo finds Aoyama cheating on her with another girl, she becomes a mess of anger and depression. But when Kisshu comes and sees her alone in a park at midnight, will love bloom between them?


**Zela: Hey people! Sorry if I haven't continued with "My heart calls you" but it's just that I haven't had many ideas for that story so yeah!**

**Kisshu: Don't worry, Zel! Soon you'll get ideas!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, Kisshu is right!**

**Zela: Thanks guys! *hugs them both***

**Kisshu: Awwww!**

**Zela: Anyway, for now, I hope you like this one-shot!**

It was so silent. The park was deserted. Well, of course it was, it was midnight, however the red haired teen was there sitting next to the lake, trying her best not to cry. _'I can't believe it' _

_*Flashback (After school)*_

_Ichigo was walking through the hallways of the school with a bag of cookies in her hands. 'I hope Aoyama-kun likes these cookies!' she thought as she turned the corner and went into his classroom._

_She gasped at what she saw, the cookies falling out of her hands. There stood Aoyama kissing another girl._

"_A-A-A-Aoyama-kun….how could you?" she said; her voice was a combination of depression and anger. "Ichigo" was all that escaped the boy's lips. _

_Suddenly the cat girl's depression turned into pure anger and hatred. She quickly grabbed a chair and threw it at her so called "boyfriend". _

_It him hard, knocking him to the floor with the chair on top of him. "Aoyama-kun!" the other girl screamed as she knelt near him, but not before giving Ichigo a dirty glare. The cat heroine took this opportunity and ran away. _

_*End of flashback*_

"AOYAMA, YOU IDIOT, YOU TREE HUGGER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, TO THE GIRL WHO SAVED YOU FROM DYING? I HATE YOU!" she screamed to nobody as she stood up and punched a nearby tree.

"Did you have a fight with your girlie (LOL xD) boyfriend, Koneko-chan?" a voice said from behind the cat girl. She quickly turned around to see Kisshu floating a few centimeters over the lake (which was still nearby to where Ichigo was).

"What do you want?" she growled and held her fist in front of him, preparing herself just in case he got too close.

"Aww Koneko-chan, you don't have to be like that, I only came to see how my precious Koneko-chan is" he said as he got closer, carefully.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY ME-"she started to say but Kisshu teleported in front of her and ripped her pendant out of her hand. "You won't be needing this sweetie since I won't let you transform" he whispered and quickly pinned her to the same tree she had punched a few minutes ago, placing her pendant in his pocket in the process.

"So….what happened between you and your idiotic, tree hugger, no life, girlie boyfriend?" he asked curiously, getting his face closer to hers so that their noses were almost touching causing Ichigo to turn her head.

"Well if you really want to know then I'll tell you….he CHEATED on me with a girl that looks like an old woman!" she said, anger outlining her voice. In this moment, she hated Aoyama so much (like us fangirls of Kisshu X Ichigo).

"Hmmm, I see! So….what do you plan on doing now, Sweetie pie? Will you continue being his girlfriends?" he asked as he stroked her cheek ever so gently.

She turned her head yet again so that she could look into his eyes. Lust (Um….don't ask), passion. And love could be clearly seen in his soft amber eyes (-sighs daydreaming-). A single tear coming out, the single tear which began the cat girl's uncontrollable crying. "Ichigo…" he whispered as he let go of her, just to putt her into an intense hug.

"K-Kisshu…?" she whispered. "Sssshhh, I just want you to calm down" he said; one arm around her waist and the other hand was stroking her hair ever so gently.

Her cat ears and tail popped out but she didn't care. Kisshu was the only one there and he already knew about her other life as a mew. _'He is so warm and nice!' _she thought as she lifter her face, letting her nose brush against his.

"Kisshu, may I ask you to do me a favor?" she said. The boy just smiled and nodded.

"Can you….kiss….me?" she asked, closing her eyes, a blush covered her face, embarrassed that she had asked him to do such a thing.

"If that is what you wish (OMG . I totally love that phrase)" Kisshu said as he put his hand on the back of her head and then closed the distance between them.

The kiss was so warm, sweet, delicious, and passionate that it made Ichigo forget about everything else except Kisshu. Her arms, subconsciously, wrapped around her neck. One of his arms, during that time, wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him and his warmth, wanting her to feel comfortable.

They soon broke the kiss but remained in that position. "Now I know what I am going to do after this" she smiled and looked up at him. "Oh really and may I ask what that may be?" he put his head on her shoulder, resting it against her head.

"I will be someone's girlfriend…but not Aoyama's….I will be yours, Kisshu-kun!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He smirked and pulled back. "Kisshu…" she whispered as he put his mouth close to her ear and whispered the following, "What you just said made me EXTREMELY happy! I will always love you, Koneko-chan and I will always be there for you no matter what and whether you like it or not" and then he teleported away to a place they could both live together forever, happy.

**Zela: There!**

**Kisshu: The end!**

**Ichigo: So cute!**

**Zela: Yeah I know, I had this story in a copybook of mine and I decided to put it on since it is of one of my fav couples!**

**Kisshu: So true! –hugs Zela-**

**Zela: Aww you are so cute –hugs him too-**

**Ichigo: Well anyway people this for now is a one shot but if your guys want it to be a story then review please!**

**Kisshu + Zela + Ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
